Zacarias Donato
Zacarias Donato (ザカリアスドナート, Donatō Zacārias) is the Quinta (5) Arrancar in Raian Getsueikirite's Army. He is also the Arrancar rival of Seireitou Kawahiru and Koga Tensei. His aspect of death is "Rejection". Appearance Zacarias is a large, muscular Arrancar who's mask fragments cover his eyes and who sports long, blue hair with silver tips. He wears a variation of the standard Arrancar clothing; a form fitting, white vest which closes at the chest, a white, long-sleeved tunic underneath it with gloves that seemingly attach to the sleeves. His vest's coattails hang down to his knees. Over the top of this, he wears a high-collar, white coat which flares out similarly to a Captain's haori and is trimmed in black like the rest of his clothes, however, the underside of his coat is colored purple. He also wears a large white hakama and golden, steel-toed pair of samurai boots. Lastly, he wears a black strap around his waist that caries his zanpakutō on his side. His Hollow mask resembles a theater mask or an exotic pair of sunglasses, with black wing-like marks under the eye sockets. This part of the mask extends up above his head, forming two horn-like appendages. He also has a fragment of his mask around his neck, which appears to be the remnants of a jaw which come together in the middle to form an "H". The location of his Hollow Hole is unknown. Personality Zacarias Donato is a firm believer that the weak should serve the strong, and that Soul Society is too weak and ineffectual because it insists on helping the masses. Whereas the Seijin believe that it is the duty of the strong to help the weak, Zacarias thinks that the strong are intended to rule the weak. In his opinion, equality is a lie perpetuated by the Seijin and the governments they serve. One of the reasons he hates the order of Arrancar created by Sora, is that it supportes equality amongst the Arrancar. Zacarias also senses that Takashi Sora and his other Arrancar are fools, and that Los Cinco Arrancar are doomed to fail, having only served them once to grow more powerful himself. Because the Los Cinco Arrancar spreads the power of Shinigamification among many Hollows, he feels that the power is being diluted, and that as long as people like Sōsuke Aizen or Takashi Sora exist, the Arrancar will be unable to triumph over the Shinigami. Sora, Zacarias believes, is a coward unworthy of leading the group of Arrancar, especially since he was their arch enemy, a Shinigami. He is not without his good specks, however. He seems to be sympathetic to anyone who has ever experienced rejection of those they love, even if that person happens to be a Shinigami. He is strong in the belief that death by Rejection (meaning the emotional trauma of rejection that leads to death) is the most painful type of death in existance. Despite his hate of it, he also believes that it cannot be destroyed, believing that everyone must suffer rejection and ultimately feel alone forever more. Plot Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: In addition to his surprising physique, Zacarias has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of a tremendous-sized Arrancar without much effort at all, using only his fist. He also just as easily, with a single hand, stopped a Gillian-class Menos' Cero and overpowered it despite it having enlarged the Cero in mid-blast, increasing the blast's strength several folds. Zacarias's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of an oncoming Shinigami while he was in his Bankai form, as well as sending him flying back several city blocks. He is also shown tearing off an Adjuchas-class Menos's arm with his bare hands using little to no effort. His strength is great enough that he can effortlessly shatter the whole of a regular Hollow's body into pieces with one blow. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a member of the top five Arrancar in Raian's army, Zacarias is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. When Zacarias releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude as his enormous strength, and has the tendency to destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due the nature of his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others. He has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them. Enhanced Hierro: refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that Zacarias's skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He is able to fight a "herd" of Gillian-class Menos without unsheathing his sword, rendering one of them defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind, despite the group random-firing their Ceros. The best example of his Hierro's might was shown from his ability to take a direct hit at point blank from a Shinigami's level 88 Hadō spell with only a minor scuff on his shoulder, while some of the Gillian that he had brought with him lost thier lives from the said attack. Also, in his released form, Zacarias's Hierro appears to be even stronger, as some of his foe's strongest attacks seem to have no effect on him. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Zacarias has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: As the quinta Arrancar in Raian's army, Zacarias is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Koga Tensei while using his Bankai state. Initially, Zacarias could even surprise and overwhelm Koga with his speed. Cero: Zacarias is capable of firing a silver-colored cero from the palm of his hand and also using his sword, being able to fire it in a very wide ranging form following the arc of her subsequent sword swing. He has shown firing it at point blank range to increase lethality as when he incinerates the top half of several of the large "trees" in the bottom parts of Menos Forest. He again uses it at point blank range against a rebelling Adjuchas, incinerating it. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada-level Arrancar during brief scuffles, even though it can badly burn his right arm from his hand to his elbow. * Gran Rey Cero: As a member of Los Cinco Arrancar, he is able to use this Espada-level exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it, it seems Zacarias must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Zacarias's Gran Rey Cero is colored purple. Bala: Zacarias can also fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zacarias's skill with his sword is honed to a master level, due to the lawlessness of Hueco Mundo from which he grew up, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type without any difficulty. His unpolished skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise. His insane cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Espada-level Arrancar's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a skyscraper in the Seireitei with a mere flick of the wrist. Rejection Barrier Field: As the Arrancar who represents "rejection", Zacarias has the power to alter events within the field of his own reiatsu, which is fairly large due to him being the segunda Arrancar. He can reject mortal injuries on both himself and on his comrades or he can reject the release of things such as attacks or even zanpakutō within his reiatsu field. Once inside his field, he has control over what he "will and will not accept", however, this ability has limitations. He cannot reject his own death, or the death of an ally and he cannot reject a person's existance, preventing him from killing just whoever he wants with this ability. Zanpakutō El Corazón (其の空しい気迫(ハート), sono munashi kihaku; Spanish for "The Heart", Japanese for "The Empty Soul") is Zacarias's zanpakutō. In it's sealed form, it takes the form of a regular nodachi that possesses a purple hilt with a golden cap on the end, a golden crossguard in the shape of an "H", and a long black sheathe. * Resurrección: El Corazón is released by the command "Look away" (一見先に, ikken sakini). The release is initiated by a tremendous purple blast which covers the area in shockwave upon shockwave of Zacarias's immense reiatsu, sometimes resulting in the destruction of the surrounding area. In his released form, he is truly enormous in size, as his size now dwarfs that of the dome of Las Noches itself. He takes the form of a giant lion, with a mane covering most of his head and neck, he is postured on all fours, his eyes retain the marks from his mask remnants, and he gains a long, thin tail with a large tuff of hair at the very tip. He has stated that if he ever broke Sora's rule and released within Las Noches, his size alone would demolish the entire fortress. : Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at a undefinable rate when released as is his Rejection Barrier. :* Enhanced Rejection Barrier Field: In his released form, his reiatsu field is far larger than in his sealed state, allowing him to reject events that take place virtually miles away from him, making a foe's release of their zanpakutō near him almost impossible. He can also heal larger wounds while in this state due to his larger form. Later it is revealed that he can even reject his weakness, allowing him to enormously boost his abilities on a grand scale. However, this can only be done to one set of abilities at a time; for example, he reject the weakness of his punches thus making them several times stronger than they ever could have been normally, or he can boost the power of his Cero exponentially but he cannot do both of these at the same time. After using this particular version of his Rejection Barrier, he must wait five seconds before rejecting another weakness. This ability has a third use which is similar to it's second; he can also reject the strength of one of his foe's abilities. For example, if his foe punched him with strength enough to do harm, he can reject the strength behind the blow causing it to become so weak that the foe can break their arm due to weakness. Like with the previous usage of the Rejection Barrier, it only be used on one ability of the opponent's at a time and only within a five second window. :* Cero: While in his released form, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero that he creates right in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Zacarias's increased size after releasing. The resulting blast can dwarf the size of Las Noches. :* Enhanced Bala: Already demonstrating his ability to fire consecutive Bala blasts at the enemy, this skill is further improved. In his released form, this technique can easily hurl several Gillians away at a large distance, destroying part of the field of battle at the same time. It is proportionally bigger in accordance with Zacarias's increase in size. :* Enhanced Hierro: His Hierro is further enhanced in his form, as he seems to be totally unharmed after his fight against a whole division of Shinigami seated officers. He only received minor pain which he mostly ignored from a Kidō Spell, fired at point-blank range. Though somewhat dazed he survives with no damage a Cero he was still-charging that explodes in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō that Kento fires to counter it. :* Enhanced Strength: While in his released form, Zacarias's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatches two of his opponents with presumably little effort. Zacarias's strength is so immense that when he threw a rebelling Gillian to the ground, it was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on her body. He can bite through structures with ease. :* Enhanced Spiritual Energy: While in his released form, his spiritual pressure has explosively increased. He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. His spiritual power is purplish-blue in coloration. :* Retained Sonído: Despite his tremendous size, he can still move as quickly as he could before releasing. :* El León De Cola (巨漢空洞百獣の王(ライオンにつかれた), eru raion de koura; Spanish for "The Lion's Tail", Japanese for "Giant Hollow Lion"): This technique focuses all of Zacarias's reiatsu into one spot and then releases it as a tremendous shockwave that can destroy miles of land and even Las Noches itself, leaving a crater that is five miles wide and five miles deep. Category:Male Category:Arrancar Five